


High Fidelity

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [34]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kenan Dogulu is trying to get Tarkan to be the Turkish Eurovision entrant for 2011. This story is for Feuerfliegen, who is a big Tarkan fan!





	High Fidelity

And with the next Eurovision fast approaching, and Turkey had already decided who they wanted. Tarkan. The problem, was that he didn't want to do the Eurovision, not now, not ever. Kenan Dogulu had been put in charge of trying to get Tarkan to do the Eurovision, no matter what. This strategy had worked for them in 2008, and Dogulu was there to make sure it could work for 2011 too.  
Meanwhile, Tarkan was walking around in a shop.  
"Sweet," he thought, "Two for one on candy floss."  
Dogulu was watching from behind the shelves.  
Suddenly, he jumped out from   
"Hello Tarkan!" he yelled.  
"Aaah!" Tarkan yelled, jumping back, "Who in the hell are you?"  
"What, like, my name? Name's not important. I'm here on an anonymous mission. You may call me what you like but it's really none of your business!" he said, "Now, I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I am in charge of choosing the Turkish Eurovision entry this year."  
"Oh I know you," Tarkan said, rolling his eyes, "Kenan Dogulu."  
"Ah... I already told you what to call me! Have some respect!" Kenan said.  
"Maybe you should show some respect by not following me when I'm doing my shopping and then screaming at me to enter the Eurovision!" Tarkan yelled, "And no, I'm not doing it. I'm never doing it! I might as well be talking to a brick wall with you people! What part of 'no' do you not understand!"  
"All of it," Kenan smiled, "I am the broadcaster! The owner of all Turkish channels! We're going to keep on harrassing you until you do it."  
"Well you'll be doing this for a very long time then, because I'm never doing it! Not now, not ever!" Tarkan yelled, storming out of the shop.  
"He'll be back," Kenan laughed, "They always come back..."  
\-----  
But Tarkan did not come back, at least not when Kenan was there. Kenan was annoyed, he wanted to be the one to convince Tarkan to join the Eurovision to impress the empress of Turkey, Hadise.  
\-----  
Later that day, Kenan thought he would try again.  
"Tarkan!" Kenan said, "Do you want to come to Eurovision now?"  
"No," came the reply from Tarkan.  
\-----  
It seemed like Tarkan definitely did not want to go to ESC. So he would have to find someone else. The band Yuksek Sadakat agreed to go in his place. Kenan was very pleased indeed, Empress Hadise was sure to like this. Maybe Tarkan would even get jealous of them and agree to go instead?  
Later, when Kenan and Yuksek Sadakat were in the city square, they saw Tarkan yet again.  
"Tarkan!" Kenan said.  
"Oh, you've come to bug me again, have you?" Tarkan said angrily.  
"Why no!" Kenan said, "We don't need you any more. Right guys?"  
There were five people behind him nodding in agreement.  
"Who the hell are these guys?" Tarkan asked.  
"They are Yuksek Sadakat," Kenan smiled, "They're tons better than you and we're entering them in the Eurovision instead of you!"  
"Good," Tarkan said, walking off, "Finally I'll get some peace and quiet around here."  
"Hey wait a second!" Kenan yelled, "You're supposed to be jealous! Get back here!"  
Kenan heard laughing from behind him.  
"Shut up you five!" he yelled at the members of the band, "Damn, now we're stuck with you lot."  
"Calm down," Serkan laughed, "We'll do much better than he will have, right guys?"  
The rest of his band nodded.  
"You better do better," Kenan said, before walking away from the band.  
"Gee," Kutlu said to the rest of his band, "Looks like he's pretty annoyed that we didn't get Tarkan."  
"Who cares about Tarkan?" Alpay said, "This is about us now, and we're going to do great! Right you guys?!"  
"Sure," Ugur said, tapping Kenan Vural, who seemed to be staring off into space, "I'm sure we'll do great, right Kenan?"  
"What? Oh right, yes, the Eurovision, of course we'll do well!"  
"So it's settled, we're going to be the Turkish Eurovision entry," Serkan smiled.  
\----  
Meanwhile, Tarkan was walking back to his house.  
"Well thank god that's over," he thought to himself, "Why can't they just taken no for an answer?"  
Good question Tarkan, good question.


End file.
